Footprints
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: JJ and Hotch in another fifty sentences. Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal.


A/N Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. Un-betaed, so forgive any mistakes, because they're all mine! :) And yes, I'm already working on a third set, LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

**

* * *

******

#1: Air

Each kiss leaves her breathless, stealing the air from her lungs.

**#2: Apples**

"You smell like apples," she murmurs, her face pressed into his neck.

**#3: Beginning**

The gentle brush of his hand against hers tells her that this is the only start of something worth it.

**#4: Bugs**

JJ thought Hotch was unflappable until she had to rescue him from the ladybird on the windowsill.

**#5: Coffee**

Hotch smirks, thinking that the least he can do after keeping her up all night is feed her caffeine supply.

**#6: Dark**

"I don't want to close my eyes," she whispers into the darkness, clinging onto him, "in case I wake up and you're gone."

**#7: Despair**

He finds her sitting in the dark, tears staining her cheeks, and does nothing but lift her into his lap and let her cry.

**#8: Doors**

JJ is a castle – he never knows which door to unlock, and which to keep closed.

**#9: Drink**

Hotch has never been a big fan of alcohol until it gives him the courage to ask her to dinner.

**#10: Duty**

"Will was a good man," he says quietly, pressing the golden badge into her shaking hand.

**#11: Earth**

At night, he pushes her to the edge and then watches as the Earth shatters around her.

**#12: End**

Hotch watches as she walks away and tries to remember where they fell apart.

**#13: Fall**

When she joined the BAU seven years ago, she never meant to end up head over in heelsin love with Aaron Hotchner.

**#14: Fire**

It was hard and fast, clothes torn from heated bodies until it was finally fingers burning a path over every inch of sweaty skin available.

**#15: Flexible**

Hotch is grateful for the years she spent as an athlete that have left her supple and pliant beneath his fingertips.

**#16: Flying**

Even though they're on the jet at least twice a week, it never makes her any happier about being in the air.

**#17: Food**

Aaron will never understand how she eats so much and still stays so small.

**#18: Foot**

"Uncle!" she cries, pulling her foot away and breathing a sigh of relief as he stops tickling her.

**#19: Grave**

He knows JJ is waiting in the car, and is grateful for that as he traces his fingers over her name and whispers, "I'm moving on, Hailey."

**#20: Green**

Watching him attract more than his fair share of admirers, JJ realizes she's never felt this jealous before.

**#21: Head**

It always astounds her how even the back of his head can make feel warm and fuzzy.

**#22: Hollow**

"You could have told me," he says and then walks away with her heart in tow.

**#23: Honor**

Hotch thinks honor is wearing a badge; JJ knows honor is the gold band circling her finger.

**#24: Hope**

The simple feel of her hand sliding into his reassures Hotch that there's always light at the end of the tunnel.

**#25: Light**

The smile she sends him across the room is brighter than any torch or light bulb.

**#26: Lost**

She hugs him tighter and tells him that she doesn't know what she'd do without him.

**#27: Metal**

JJ squirms as the cold bracelets close around her wrists, the handcuffs tying her arms to each of the bedposts.

**#28: New**

"I didn't know you could do that," he says breathlessly, feeling her satisfied smirk against his chest.

**#29: Old**

JJ stares at her reflection in the mirror and wonders when she started to look so old.

**#30: Wood**

It's an irrational fear but every case, Hotch touches her hand and leads her further between the trees just so she knows he's still there.

**#31: Poison**

He listens to her tell Will she loves him and wonders if saying the words hurts as much as hearing them.

**#32: Pretty**

It's one of the first things he notices: JJ isn't just plain pretty, she's beautiful.

**#33: Rain**

The droplets are running down her face and plastering her clothes to her body and all he can hear above the rain is her voice shouting 'I love you'.

**#34: Regret**

When JJ tells him it should never have happened, Hotch feels another piece of his heart crumble away.

**#35: Roses**

She's never liked huge bouquets of flowers; the single red rose he leaves on her desk is perfect.

**#36: Secret**

They sneak around for months, neither of them wanting to admit that as soon as it stops being a secret, it becomes real.

**#37: Snakes**

"It's not funny!" JJ protests, holstering her weapon and watching the creature slither back into the bushes.

**#38: Snow**

He stands at the window and watches her playing outside with Henry and Jack and thanks God for his own personal snow angel.

**#39: Solid**

Hotch hears her breath catch as she runs her hands over the firm muscles in his chest and is thankful for the trips to the gym with Morgan.

**#40: Spring**

"Somebody got lucky last night," Morgan mutters when Hotch walks in with an extra spring in his step.

**#41: Stable**

They take things slow from the very start because it's too important to screw up, and their children need security.

**#42: Strange**

With the small diamond ring sitting comfortably on her finger, JJ finally works out the reason for his weird behaviour.

**#43: Summer**

August is his favorite month because he gets to see her in a tiny red bikini.

**#44: Taboo**

Their relationship is forbidden from the start, but it does not make it any less brilliant.

**#45: Ugly**

Hotch thinks the scars Foyet left are ugly; JJ traces them with her fingers and tells him she disagrees.

**#46: War**

"You're going down," he growls, covered in flour and jelly and crumbs from the chocolate muffin she threw at him.

**#47: Water**

He never tells her that he turned the hose on her just to see her t-shirt clinging to her body.

**#48: Welcome**

"You're welcome," he replies when she thanks him for loving her.

**#49: Winter**

Hotch will never forget how JJ kept him warm when they were snowed in for two days.

**#50: Peace**

JJ tucks her head under his chin and pulls the sheets up to their chins then wonders how something so simple can be so calm.

* * *

If you have a moment, let me know which ones you like, and even which ones you didn't like, because I'd really be interested in what you guys think! :) Thanks!


End file.
